f our lives dot com
by TotallyObsessive
Summary: Lelouch and Suzaku both like to visit a site called f my life . com They thought that nobody could relate to their tragic LOVE lives But when they discover someone who has very similar posts to their own, is it a coincidence or just embarrassing? SuzuLulu


**A/N:** So here you go. Inspired by the wonderful, terrible website "" and the tragic lives that are required in order to even be one of code geass's important characters. No spoilers here though so enjoy. I dunno if I really like this one too much but would love to hear what you have to say, just go easy on me okay? Also it's a little different than the real website works but… lets just say artistic license okay?

**Disclaimer:** Neither the real website nor show is mine.

----------------------------------------

He knew it was wrong of him, but logging on, seeing all the other things that went on in people's lives, Suzaku couldn't help it. With all the messed up things that had happened to him, it was kind of consoling to hear that he wasn't the only one bad things happened to… even if other people couldn't always compare to his tragedies. Or so he thought.

-------

As the web site loaded, the URL read "". Lelouch loved to see the stupid things people posted and would scoff, even laugh sometimes. The stupid things people complained about, how they thought they had it bad. Nothing could compare to the pain Lelouch had suffered. Nothing could compare to how much his life sucked. But interesting enough… today, Lelouch thought to himself, he might have found someone who measured up.

-------

_Sunday June 12, 2018 [11:37 PM]: _

_Today, I saw my best friend for the first time in seven years. We both got drunk and then started to make out. I'm an honorary Britannian soldier and he's a Prince of the country. I told him I loved him and now he's avoiding me. I haven't spoken to him in three days and I sit next to him in all our classes. FML _

Lelouch stopped. He didn't laugh, didn't scoff, he didn't roll his eyes. In fact, his eyes widened in amazement. That same situation sounded awfully familiar to him and he wondered if it was his long time friend who'd wrote it. It had to be, didn't it? A Prince and an honorary Britannian… who else could it… Gathering his senses once more, Lelouch responded.

-------

_Sunday June 12, 2018 [11:41 PM]:_

_Today, I got together with a childhood friend whom I hadn't seen in forever. We decided to have a few drinks to celebrate. Apparently, we both had a bit too much to drink and started to kiss each other non- stop. He told me he loved me and I've been avoiding him since. It's been a few days now and I still haven't told him I've never once tasted alcohol in my life. FML._

Suzaku stared at the response for a long time. Who was it that responded to him? The fact that he didn't know was tearing at his insides… what if… what if it was- no. Suzaku shook his head in order to clear his mind. He couldn't think like that, he wanted to figure out who this guy was, so he would just have to keep responding…

--------

_Sunday June 12, 2018 [11:45 PM]:_

_Today, I tried to apologize to my friend. I bet I made him really uncomfortable by telling him I loved him. But when I said that, he just laughed and said he thought I had told him that "I had to go to the roof". We must have really been drunk… but the thing is, I really do love him. FML _

Lelouch gulped, this was getting uncomfortably similar to his own life. It was not even 12 hours ago that he had said that same thing to-no. He had to outdo this other person no matter what, that's what it was, it was competition and nothing else- he had finally found someone he could compete with. He had to make his life sound worse so that the other would feel pity rather than interest- not that that would be too hard. But he had to wait. He also had to figure out who the other guy was… just so he could be sure it wasn't who he believed it to be. It was just to be sure. I mean it's not like he cared, right? Yeah, that had to be it... Lelouch closed his laptop and began to think to himself. Slowly he got up. He had a friend to find and they desperately needed to talk.

--------

_Monday June 14, 2018 [1:27 AM]:_

_Today, I went to my friend's room hoping he was there so we could work things out between us. But just as I was about to knock on the door I heard him moan really loudly. I was going to barge in to see if he was okay but then I realized he was moaning my name. I left after that. I was not about to tell him that we should stay _just _friends... even if I wanted more. FML_

Suzaku coughed loudly as he banged on his chest, trying desperately not to choke on his tea. This was not happening.

-------

_Monday June 14, 2018 [1:35 AM]:_

_Today, I went to find my friend so we could hang out and have dinner together, but I couldn't find him anywhere so I asked another friend if she had seen him around. She told me he had gone to my room to find me earlier but came back and said he had forgotten something and locked himself in his room. She said he looked traumatized. I had been masturbating to his name. FML_

That was it. Lelouch thought angrily as he got up and began to pace the room quickly, his slim hand cupping his chin. It had to be Suzaku! The situation was just too similar. The Prince, the honorary Britannian, not having seen his friend in seven years… what Shirley had told him. All of it. It was just too similar to not be his long lost friend. But how could he prove that… how? Lelouch stopped before going back to his computer. He had an idea, and now he knew just how he would make sure his guess was correct.

--------

_Monday June 14, 2018 [2:08 AM] _

_Today, I figured out who I've been replying to. It has been my childhood friend all this time. Now we're going have to talk because he knows what I wouldn't tell him. This is going to be awkward. FML_

Suzaku looked at the newest post from the person he had been keeping up with. He couldn't be talking about him could he? Suzaku decided to comment on this post rather than posting something of his own. He had had enough of this game.

_#1. __6/14/18 [2:12 AM]__ Meet me on the roof NOW._

Lelouch smirked. Everything was going according to his plan.

_#2. __6/14/18 [2:13 AM] __Pushy aren't we? …I'm going._

The two turned from their computers and left, both sure of who they were about to meet, yet both secretly hoping no one would be there.

---------

As Suzaku reached the rooftop, hand on the doorknob, he heard steady footsteps drumming against the metal stairs behind him. Turning around, Suzaku spotted his long time friend.

"Hey." The Britannian looked up startled; he had not expected the soldier to be right in front of him so soon. Suzaku coughed as Lelouch looked away slightly embarrassed by his own reaction. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Lelouch smiled as he continued up the stairs.

"It's okay." As Suzaku opened the door slowly, he let Lelouch walk through first before following behind. However, once the two faced each other, it seemed as if the air between them only grew thicker.

"So I… I heard that you really like me." Lelouch said, looking anywhere but at his friend's face, while still blushing madly like a young school girl. He couldn't stand to look Suzaku in the eye. Suzaku blushed slightly as well and looked up at the sky before turning his attention back to the raven haired boy.

"You heard right…" Suzaku answered in a quieter tone then he normally would, his response only causing the pigment of Lelouch's already crimson colored cheeks to deepen. "I heard you've never drunk anything alcoholic before in your life." Lelouch stopped.

"Y- yeah. So?" He asked, hoping Suzaku hadn't figured anything out yet. He had.

Suzaku smiled slightly but still looked as if he were a hopeful and lost puppy trying to find his way home. Lelouch thought maybe he might look a little sad.

"So does that mean when you… kissed me," He paused, letting the words linger for awhile, not only for Lelouch, but himself as well; it sounded like a foreign language to the Japanese boy. "That… that you wanted to? That you did that because you like me too?" Lelouch didn't know what to say he just stared at Suzaku for a moment. Taking in his features, reading his every movement, noticing just how the moon light made Suzaku's big, green eyes look like a million shards of emerald dancing across- Lelouch shook his head. Now was not the time for that.

The Britannian opened his mouth to speak, looking as if he were a deer caught in a very bright pair of headlights, but closed it soon after. He didn't know how to respond to that. He wanted to tell Suzaku 'yes' he wanted to let the boy know that he had liked him- no- loved him, for a very long time now. But as much as Lelouch had thought the situation over in his head, planned how it would turn out with over a 100 possible outcomes, Lelouch had not been prepared for this. This was one of those 'living in the moment' kinds of things, and now that the moment was here, the fallen Prince had no idea what he should do.

"Lelouch! Lelouch, are you okay? Hey! Look at me! Lelouch!" Breaking out of his thoughts, Lelouch realized that he had spaced out and a very worried Suzaku was now holding him by the shoulders, trying to shake him out of his own little world. Taking Suzaku's hands gently with his own, Lelouch placed his friend's hands back at his side.

"I'm fine." He said with a small smile. "Just… lost track of my thoughts for a second there." Suzaku nodded but still looked concerned.

"Look Lelouch, I've really liked you for a while now, actually I don't quite know how long myself but I… I just needed to tell you that." Suzaku said fidgeting with the hem of his own shirt, relief accompanied by yet more anxiety washing over him. He had finally told him, he had finally told Lelouch, his long time friend but, how would he respond…

"Suzaku…" Suzaku turned to the voice quickly eyes going wide.

"Ah… that must have sounded so terrible…" The soldier gave his friend a soft smile. "I understand if you don't like me back," he continued, "and if not, then I really hope we can still be friends, but… it's just… it's just…" Suzaku looked up and stared Lelouch straight in the eye. Lelouch wanted to look away, he could feel the heat rising in his cheeks, embarrassed, but he just could not tear his eyes away, not from Suzaku's beautiful green ones.

"I love you Lelou-" But before Suzaku could finish his sentence, Lelouch grabbed him and pulled him into a rough meeting of lips. It was clumsy and sloppy and inexperienced, but they were sober and willing and that's all that mattered to them.

At first he was surprised, but quickly grasping the situation, Suzaku kissed back with all he had.

The two stood like that for what seemed like forever but soon pulled away to breathe.

Lelouch huffed as he turned his head away arms crossed.

"Idiot." He stated bluntly. "You talk too much." The obvious blush on his cheeks, signaling his true feelings. God he could be stubborn. Suzaku thought, but he guessed that was one of the reasons he liked him in the first place. The boy smiled.

"I guess I'll just have to work on that." He said plainly. Lelouch nodded, stilling trying to keep his proud posture. However, it didn't last long seeing as Suzaku had chosen that moment to grab Lelouch by the arm, pulling him over to himself.

Lelouch blinked as he stared up at Suzaku, their chests now touching, his hands on Suzaku's strong, toned shoulders- he tried to resist the heat once again rising in his cheeks for what seemed like the umpteenth time that night. Suddenly Suzaku pulled him even closer and planted a small kiss on the shorter boy's forehead.

"I love you." He said in one of the sweetest voices he could muster. After a moment he added with a dopey grin, "Was that better?" Lelouch looked away.

"Idiot."

---------------

**A/N:** So how was it? Bad like I though right? Well thanks for reading and maybe drop me a review? I hope you liked it though… 


End file.
